Jardim Secreto
by Aquarius In Pisces
Summary: Duas Rosas Giganteas se unem em um jardim secreto. Finalmente Sei Satou perde o medo de amar novamente ou destrói o coração de sua En Bouton?


JARDIM SECRETO

Aquele era um lugar para Damas.

No Colégio Lillian tudo parecia ser calculadamente feito próximo à perfeição. Desde cada pedra no pátio até o lenço impecavelmente arrumado pelas alunas. Lá, sabiam, era proibido correr ou aumentar o tom de voz.

Todas as manhãs jovens educadas distribuíam discretos sorrisos acompanhados de um "bom-dia" quase sussurrado, faziam sua oração matinal agradecendo à Maria-Sama sem saber exatamente o que, só sabiam que precisavam agradecer, e então finalmente dirigiam-se para a sala de aula.

Sei Satou definitivamente não se encaixava naquele padrão.

A loira podia ser considerada o oposto de tudo que o Colégio Lillian representava. Mais de uma vez Sei tinha sido rude e deselegante, incontáveis vezes foi vista correndo, falando alto ou quebrando alguma regra. E acima de tudo, ignorava Maria-Sama.

Ninguém conseguia entendê-la, até mesmo seus amigos mais próximos se surpreendiam com certas atitudes que ela tomava inesperadamente.

Por quê então Shimako Toudou havia escolhido alguém tão problemática para ser sua Soeur?

A jovem tinha duas escolhas, e a resposta parecia óbvia para qualquer um. Sachiko Ogasawara era perfeita para Shimako, ambas eram verdadeiras damas. Além disso, quem não gostaria de ser a Petit Soeur da pessoa mais popular e admirada no Colégio todo?

Porém surpreendendo a grande maioria, no final preferiu a enigmática Rosa Gigante. Aos olhos de algumas alunas Shimako havia se tornado tão louca e indecifrável quanto Sei.

A partir daquele dia em que correu segurando na mão da loira algo dentro da jovem menina despertou. Um choque percorreu seu corpo todo, seu coração disparou de uma maneira incomum, por alguns segundos ela se perdeu naqueles olhos azuis e neles enxergou um pedaço do Céu, uma parte só dela. Em um pacto não dito, os toques tornaram-se mais frequentes mas nunca na frente de ninguém.

Shimako descobriu que possuía um lado selvagem, ela sabia ser um cordeirinho quando precisava, e ser um animal possessivo, ciumento e feroz quando estava apenas com Sei. Isso era algo que deixava reservado apenas para sua Soeur.

Em uma dessas escapadas descobriram um belo Jardim estranhamente isolado e bem cuidado. Rosas de todas as cores e tipos cercavam o lugar. Algumas ela não conhecia. No entanto uma em particular chamou sua atenção. Uma Rosa Branca. Uma Rosa Gigantea.

Logo adotaram aquele lugar como um refúgio.

"Um lugar só nosso" disse Sei para Shimako.

Aquilo à confortava.

Não queria estar com Sei em algum lugar que lembrasse Shiori. Esse nome por sinal nunca era pronunciado, não gostava de ouvi-lo saindo tão docemente e saudosamente daqueles lábios que beijavam os seus todos os dias.

Naquele Jardim vivenciou os momentos mais especiais ao lado de sua Onee-Sama.

"Eu queria que o tempo parasse...", Disse sem perceber.

"Shimako?", Sei observou atentamente sua Petit Soeur, algo parecia incomodá-la.

"Sei...", Shimako sentiu as mãos delicadas de Sei ajeitando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Amava pronunciar esse nome sem precisar usar cuidadosamente o 'San' ou 'Sama'

"O que você tem?", o olhar preocupado quase fez Rosa Gigantea En Bouton sorrir, mas definitivamente ela não estava com clima para isso.

"O que vai acontecer comigo...", sussurrou observando o lençol que Sei levou para sentarem no jardim, "A Primavera está quase chegando...logo você vai se formar e eu..."

"Shimako...", a loira levantou o rosto de sua Soeur até seus olhos se encontrarem, "Lembra o que disse? Logo você vai conhecer alguém, novas alu.."

"CHEGA!" Shimako gritou interrompendo Sei e levantando-se bruscamente, "Chega Sei! Eu não quero mais ouvir isso!"

Sem reação Rosa Gigantea continuou a observar sua pequena e meiga Shimako gritando com ela. Não conseguia entender o motivo desse súbito ataque, estava tudo bem, as duas até poucos minutos se beijavam, se acariciavam e então repentinamente sua Petit havia ficado distante e pensativa.

"Será que você não entende?!", Sei levantou-se e foi na direção de Shimako tocando seu ombro, "Eu amo você Sei...é isso...como você pode me dizer em conhecer alguém se a única pessoa que quero é você..."

E naquele dia Shimako havia quebrado o pacto não dito, aberto a Caixa de Pandora e finalmente falado a verdade. Na primeira vez que tinha visto Sei a menina já havia sentido algo diferente que não sabia explicar, quando começaram aquela relação mais íntima acreditou que evoluiriam seu "relacionamento" antes da formatura porém o tempo foi passando, o dia fatídico se aproximava e continuavam na mesma. Não aguentava mais ouvir sobre outras pessoas, não aguentava saber que quando a Primavera começasse ela já não teria mais vínculo nenhum com Sei e que viveria de lembranças.

Sem perceber sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrendo por seu rosto, Fechou os olhos. Seu corpo todo tremia. Medo. Sentia muito medo de ser rejeitada pela pessoa que mais amava. Não sabia se aguentaria um tratamento frio, tão pouco queria perder a sensação que tinha com um simples abraço de sua Onee-Sama. Mas então, nada podia ser considerado simples com Sei.

"Shimako...", delicadamente Rosa Gigantea obrigou a menina mais nova a encará-la. Nesse momento Shimako viu nos olhos de Sei um misto de preocupação com algo mais que não sabia identificar,"Eu só desejo o melhor para você..."

Mil coisas passaram na cabeça de Shimako mas aquele olhar de Sei a deixou muda. Tudo o que podia dizer ficou engasgado em sua garganta. Esperou sua Onee-Sama continuar. Cruelmente sentiu o peso daqueles longos segundos.

"Eu sei que uma hora vou te machucar, e não quero isso.", apesar das palavras em nenhum momento a loira quebrou o contato físico, "Quando alguém se aproxima demais acaba saindo prejudicada...me amar é um erro, foi assim com Shiori..."

"Sei, eu não sou ELA, eu não sou Shiori-san...", o nome saiu com mais raiva que desejava mostrar, "Eu não sou frágil, eu não sou uma boneca de porcelana e muito menos sou quebrável."

Realmente aquilo tudo era verdade. Apesar da aparência frágil Shimako era decidida, fiél, apaixonada e esforçada. E o melhor, Sei sabia disso.

Com carinho a menina menor segurou o rosto de sua Onee-Sama e a beijou. Apesar da relutância Shimako sentiu a loira corresponder. Vagarosamente suas línguas encontraram-se como tantas outras vezes. Um gemido foi ouvido, não se sabe de qual delas ou, se no fim, foram as duas simultaneamente. Sei aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. De maneira doce, ao mesmo tempo possessiva, afundou sua mão nos longos cabelos castanhos. Embora sua cabeça falasse que não, cada parte de seu corpo e coração pedia por Shimako. Aquilo era natural.

Tudo em sua Petit Soeur a agradava. Ela amava o perfume, o gosto, a maciez da pele, o riso tímido, as conversas, as carícias, o jeito de ser. Ela amava a pele branca, os lábios gostosos, os cabelos ondulados, as mãos delicadas, os traços finos e aqueles olhos azuis. Ela amava Shimako.

Por quê ela continuava lutando?

"Não tenha medo.", de maneira firme Shimako a olhava. Sem dúvida uma menina muito determinada, "Não tenha medo de me amar. Às vezes eu vou te machucar, você também vai...mas eu sei que sempre estarei lá para cuidar das suas feridas...", um pequeno sorriso surgiu, "Eu nunca vou te deixar Sei..."

Ver Shimako alí tão exposta e sincera, vulnerável mas corajosa apenas esperando por uma resposta dela fez com que despertasse de um transe. Por quê ela demorou tanto para perceber? Como tinha sido estúpida e covarde.

Não queria mais ter medo da felicidade.

"Te amo, Shimako...", Sei sentiu um peso saindo de suas costas. Era bom saber que podia amar.

Uma vez Sei havia amado e sido deixada em pedaços por seu anjo.

Uma vez Sei tinha a Estufa como seu lugar favorito.

Uma vez Sei tinha sido cega e egoísta.

Uma vez Sei tinha amado Shiori.

Felizmente, tudo pode mudar.

No Jardim Secreto, cercada de flores e em uma tarde ensolarada as Rosas Brancas iniciaram uma nova fase de suas vidas.


End file.
